Family
by kuroame16
Summary: Somewhat angsty fluff. A Mirror To My World side story, so read that first.


AN: This story is the same universe as Mirror To My World, but with the way I wanted to write it, it just didn't seem to fit structure-wise with the rest of it. Anyway, this takes place somewhere between chapters 8 and 9 of MTMW so read that first. Also, the use of the song (which, btw, I do not own) was inspired by a MirrorMask video I found on youtube which used it. Definitely check it out.

---

There's not much to tell, really. It's like I already said; she wasn't my real mum.

My real parents died when I was little, so I don't actually remember them. I was working as a houseboy for a man who owned a shop. I don't remember his name. Something like Rick or Tom or David or some other uninteresting name. He gave me room and board for taking care of household chores and helping around in the shop. It worked out quite well.

Then, when I was about thirteen, a very rich woman came to the shop. A real socialite type, you know? She told us she wanted a son, but having one the proper way would take too long for her. She wanted one right that second.

So What's-His-Face named a price, she gave him more than double it, and off I went to a large house almost as big as my Tower, which I hadn't gotten yet. Full of big rooms to play in, wardrobes to explore, huge furniture, tapestries, paintings, the works.

And for the first few months, it was a dream come true. I could stay up late, sleep in as long as I wanted. She had the servants give me blueberry waffles for breakfast and peppermint ice cream for dinner. She'd brush my hair, telling me what a handsome little boy she had and dress me up in fancy clothes. And for the first time in my life I thought to myself "Oh, so this is what it's like to be loved."

But after a while, things changed. I suppose one of her big, important friends told her it was improper to be feeding children nothing but sweets all day long. So she tried feeding me green, sprout-y things. They left a nasty taste in my mouth. To this day, I still can't stand them. We'd argue over the new meals and sometimes I'd leave the room without eating anything at all, which I'm sure is hard to believe. Me? Not eating by_ choice_?

And then it started. One day, I was playing with a ball in one of the foyers and I knocked over an expensive vase. In front of company and everything. She called over a servant to clean it up and sent me to my room, telling me to "think about what I'd done." I didn't understand what she meant by that. I hadn't done it on purpose. It just...happened.

Then it happened again. And again. A chair, a picture frame, a window. One after the other. And always in front of guests, too. None of it was ever intentional. I guess little boys just go through phases where they're...exceptionally accident prone.

One day I dropped a juggling pin through a glass table while she was having the neighbors over for tea. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the shattered glass and ceramic of that beautiful tea set she always used. Then she stood up very suddenly and dragged me out of the room by my ear. Once in the hall she looked at me with what I can only describe as complete disinterest. The whole 'mother' thing was much more work than she originally thought and she was obviously bored with the whole ordeal.

Then she said something I'll never forget. "I think it would be best for everybody if you'd just leave home, and please never come back again." Sometimes, I can still feel it echoing in my ears. Before I could even try to plead with her, I was standing by myself in the hallway. I could hear her apologizing to the shocked guests and saying it wouldn't happen again.

So I did the only thing I could think to do. I left, like she wanted me to. I never saw her again. And I've been on my own since.

-

"Valentine, that's horrible."

"Hmm?" I blink and look over to see Helena lying next to me on her bed in her camisole and shorts. For a minute, I'd forgotten I was actually talking to someone and not just reminiscing. I smile and try to shrug off the empty feeling that's washing over me.

"I told you, she wasn't really my mum. She just...bought me."

"But she just...gave up on you! That's not fair!" She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls closer to me. "I'm sorry, Valentine. I'm so sorry."

I let the music playing softly from her stereo drift into my ears. Some band called 'Coldplay', I think she told me.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace_

I take a deep breath, finally noticing the pain where I was numb only moments before, and marvel at the absurdity of someone trying to comfort me. This little girl (well, not so little anymore I'm starting to realize) wanting to make it all go away. "Yeah..." I whisper quietly, not sure if I'm talking to her or myself, and stare at the ceiling.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you, I will learn from my mistakes_

I run my fingers through her hair, feeling a tear slide out the side of my mask, and decide that she's much better than any 'family' I could have.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_


End file.
